Lovers Tiff
by solidad1001
Summary: Special shipping? As you can probably guess, my mind was very messed up when I wrote this...  Geez...I dont even want to know what they were fighting about...  Anyway...  PLEASE REVIEW!


You can smell the electricity in the air.

"Thunder!"

"Volt Tackle!"

"Gah!"

A flash of blonde hair flies past as the girl is thrown backward, her small figure seemingly pausing mid-flight. You cringe at the thought of impact, but just as it seems it's all over, the girl summersaults. You watch in slow motion as her blond hair goes flying and she lands squarely on her feet.

Yellow smirks.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" She calls through the dust, as a figure emerges from the cloud. His hair is sticking up with the electricity, and she can see his torn jeans and the small remnants of what was once his favorite black summer T-shirt. She knows his face shows utter hatred even though its shadowed by the trees. Or at least, what's left of them.

"You're a liar. I can't believe it Yellow. You. Of all people." The teen frowns, anger flashing red in his eyes. Yellow scowls, the dirt on her face contorting to her features. "Me? _ME?_ You're calling me the liar? How dare you!" She screeches angrily.

"Quick attack!" she points to the figure.

He jumps, hanging on to the tree branch above him before climbing on and leaning against the trunk. She watches his tan muscles bulging with effort, and for a fleeting moment, she remembers the time when she would blush seeing them. He smirks as the Pikachu misses him and lands in the nearby bushes. "Well, battling was really never your strong point." He laughs.

She smiles a little. "You say that to the girl who defeated Lance." And then she's gone. Disappeared in the dust.

Red freezes.

His senses search for the girl, her smell, her shadow, that glint in her eyes. But there's nothing left of her. He slowly climbs down and moves away from the tree and into a clearing. His senses are on high, and all can hear is the beating of his heart. "Careful…" He whispers to his own Pikachu, who sparks angrily in response.

"Poison Sting!"

Reds back arches in response to the arrows of poison that inflict him, his Pikachu too helpless to help him.

Red falls into the dust with a thump. His Pikachu runs to help him but the boy shakes his head slowly, his eyes gazing toward the bushes. The Pikachu understands.

Yellow smirks as she props the paralyzed boy up against a tree, her Beedrill's stinger at his throat, and tears glistening in her eyes. But yet she smiles a weird, angry, almost possessed smile of things she still can't believe. "Not one move." She murmurs in his ear, her spit tickling his ear. Perhaps another time, their faces, so close, would share a kiss.

But not today.

"I can't believe it Red. You. YOU, of all people. A liar. A betrayer. Or should I even call you that? Is Red even your real name?" He glares at her, his body refusing to move. God, if he could just get to his pokeball…..

"God damn it! Say something!" she yells to the forest.

With difficulty, he speaks, the words coming with force and spittle.

"So what? I've lied. But it doesn't matter. My past is my past. I was young and blind. I only wanted to change it. But you've lied too. You're as bad as I am Yellow. Maybe even worse." He looks down now, a bit sadly before murmuring, "That's why I loved you. Because you didn't have to lie. Because you were kind and gentle, and truthful."

He laughs, a cruel sarcastic one, nothing at all like when they would sit together at the park and laugh at each other's jokes. Shivers travel up her spine and she closes her eyes. Those memories were long gone. This was now.

"Aero, now!"

The cry brings her back to her senses as she watches Red jump from her grasp grab on to his Aerodactyl and land on the opposite side of the clearing. Her mouth moves into a small o. " B-but-?"

He laughs. "You think you can take me down with a simple poison sting? Well, think again!"

She growls, cursing under her breath for being so careless. He must have faked it.

"What you've done is unforgivable. Leave now Red, and never come back. I don't want to do this to you!" she cries angrily, pulling out another poke ball from her slipping belt.

From the other side of the clearing, Red looks at his former lover with pride. Her eyes are on fire, but glistening with tears as well. Her clothes are torn and a streak of blood runs down her cheek. Her clothes are coated with dust, and her pink lips are stained red with blood.

He closes his eyes. Those were the same lips that he had kissed so tenderly. The same face he had held in his hands. The same eyes that he wished he could drown in.

But that was in the past. Those memories were long gone.

This was now, and she was angry.

And so was he.

His thoughts are pulled back as an explosion from a thunderbolt pushes him back at an astounding force, his side hitting a tree painfully.

"Answer me!" She calls shrilly.

He scowls. "Oh, I'll answer you! PIKA!" The small electric Pokémon reappears from the bushes.

"CHUCHU!" She summons.

"VOLT TACKLE!"

The two Pokémon look at each other tiredly. They hated fighting each other, and their bodies ached. But their trainers were right. The other was unforgivable. The shoot each other a look of hatred before propelling themselves forward, electricity in the air. Meters become yards, and yards become feet. Inches…Centimeters. The light is blinding….

An explosion.

The Viridian forest shakes with a resounding boom, and from Pallet town to Viridian city, the citizens turn their heads to their windows.

The two Pikachu's lay unconscious in the dust, hand in hand and enmity forgotten in sleep.

The two trainers cry out, running to pick up their Pokémon. The return them to their poke balls before looking up into each other's face, both pairs of eyes shooting daggers.

"I hate you!" She cries, tears pouring down her face. She punches blindly into the air, but he dodges. She screeches in anger and sorrow, sobs escaping her throat as she lunges for another punch square in his jaw.

But he catches her fist.

And she crumples into his arms.

And he falls to the forest floor.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so so so SO sorry…." He murmurs into her hair, tears on his cheeks.

"Me too." She gasps.

And they stay there. The forest decimated around them, and the air clearing of dust and electricity.

Crying and forgiving in the other's arms.


End file.
